Tarde para dos en el digimundo
by jacque-kari
Summary: Es tarde y Takeru no puede dormir, así que huye al lugar que ha sido su refugio desde pequeño, el único donde se siente seguro y tranquilo, lejos de la realidad que lo preocupa, sólo que esta vez se encontrará con una inesperada visitante.


Algunos guiños al Mishiro, una alusión al Takari, pero en definitiva un fic Takimi.

_Dedicado a todos los seguidores de esta pareja._

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

_**~ Tarde para dos en el digimundo ~**_

Todo el mundo necesita estar solo de vez en cuando, aunque la psicología diga —acertadamente, por cierto— que hay quienes tienen una mayor tendencia a la soledad, así como quienes se sienten incapaces de estar solos demasiado tiempo. Fuera de ello, toda persona promedio necesita un lugar apacible y tranquilo donde escapar de la realidad por algunos minutos y las formas de hacerlo son diversas, así como los lugares escogidos. Pocas personas, probablemente, podrían refugiase en un lugar como aquél.

Allí es de día todo el año y jamás hace frío ni calor. Los rayos del sol acarician los pastizales y el rostro de sus visitantes sin llegar a cegarlos. El sonido del agua, deslizándose por la cascada, parece una pieza de música única e interminable.

Es un lugar idílico donde puedes hallar la tan ansiada paz que no se encuentra en una ciudad atiborrada de gente, pero para acceder a ella tienes que ser elegido. Quienes tienen la fortuna de conocerlo lo llaman digimundo.

El lugar parece desierto, pero si miras bien, justo bajo la sombra de un árbol hay un chico. Es rubio y dicen que sus ojos son casi del celeste del agua, no tan azules como lo de su hermano, e increíblemente transparentes. Responde al nombre de Takeru Takaishi.

Tiene la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol y sus ramas lo protegen del sol, lleva un buen rato allí, aunque a decir verdad ya ha perdido la cuenta, no es como si el tiempo corriera en un lugar como ese de todos modos.

A veces cuesta un poco encontrar un lugar tranquilo, pero para él ese siempre ha sido su refugio. De pequeño iba cuando peleaba con su madre o con su hermano, ahora que tiene dieciséis años, los problemas son un poco más complejos, o al menos lo parecen.

Se siente tan tranquilo que nada parece capaz de importunarlo, no obstante, el silencio que se mece frágil a su alrededor, de repente es roto por el suave sonido de unas pisadas.

_Y allí, justo en ese momento, es donde nuestra historia comienza. _

Abrió los ojos sólo por instinto y ante él apareció una figura femenina, difuminada por los rayos del sol. Aún así se le hizo tan familiar que le fue imposible no reconocerla.

—¿Mimi?

—¿Takeru?

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y callaron al mismo tiempo también.

—¿Qué haces…?

—¿Qué estás…?

Sus palabras volvieron a cruzarse, haciendo que ambos dejaran las frases inconclusas y se rieran absurdamente.

—Vale, tú primero —dijo T.k. con una sonrisa.

—No, habla tú —rebatió Mimi, haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás en un movimiento increíblemente coqueto.

De todas formas él no tenía motivos para malinterpretarlo, pues era algo de su esencia.

—Mi madre me enseñó que las damas siempre van primero —insistió con voz calmada, logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

—Vaya, eres más educado que tu hermano —dijo con un tono tan evidente de sorpresa, que no supo si sentirse halagado por lo que le estaba diciendo, o insultado porque con eso diera a entender que hasta ese momento no había creído que pudiera serlo; no siendo hermano de quien era. Optó por lo primero.

—Viniendo de ti, eso es todo un halago —fue lo que dijo.

—Siempre vengo aquí cuando necesito pensar, no creí que alguien más lo conociera — reconoció con un aire pensativo, para luego sentarse frente a él.

Por algunos segundos Takeru se preguntó si debía decir algo o no, pero antes de que pudiera dirimir, ella volvió a mirarlo.

—Tu turno —dijo con una sonrisa y a él le costó entender a qué se refería; supuso que debió notarse que estaba perdido, porque ella volvió a hablar para explicarle— ¿qué haces en mi lugar, Takeru-kun?

—También vengo aquí para pensar —soltó sin más.

—Pero en Odaiba han de ser cerca de las diez, ¿verdad?

—Las diez y media cuando me vine —aclaró, y sin saber porqué, apartó la mirada.

—Es por eso que no te había visto antes por aquí, por la diferencia horaria, ¿pero no deberías estar durmiendo?, mañana hay escuela… no has dejado la escuela para dedicarte a ser un músico callejero como Yamato, ¿verdad? —aunque por un segundo pareció horrorizada ante la idea, el tono que empleó fue tan dramático que le hizo saber a Takeru que no hablaba en serio, no del todo, al menos.

—Mi hermano no es un músico callejero… —aclaró primero con tono prudente— y no he dejado la escuela, simplemente no podía dormir.

—Eres muy joven para sufrir de insomnio —dijo frunciendo la nariz, como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable, y a Takeru le hizo gracia, tanto que no pudo contener una carcajada— ¿de qué te ríes?

—De nada —contestó, mordiéndose la lengua para detener su pequeño ataque de risa— no es nada, en serio —consiguió decir, algo sofocado por el esfuerzo de no reír.

Los ojos de la chica lo observaron con recelo, pero al cabo de unos segundos los giró en otra dirección.

—Un momento, si no estoy calculando mal, allá deberían ser cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, ¿me equivoco?

—Así es, parece que no eres el único que sufre de insomnio —contestó Mimi sin mirarle, sin embargo, Takeru la miró, y observó especialmente sus mejillas, pues había notado algo que parecía brillar sobre ellas.

—No quiero ser entrometido, pero… ¿has estado llorando? —la curiosidad surgió antes de que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo y las palabras salieron de sus labios casi sin proponérselo.

Mimi se giró a mirarlo, agitando su larga cabellera en el proceso. De repente sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

—Perdón… yo… no quise… —se disculpó él, torpemente, a su pesar.

Al parecer le había recordado sin querer el motivo por el cual huyó del mundo real.

—No es tu culpa que algunos chicos sean unos idiotas —respondió Mimi, como si ella fuera quien tuviera que consolarlo.

Takeru inmediatamente se imaginó el motivo de sus lágrimas, lágrimas que se deslizaban una tras otra. Probablemente habría discutido con Michael, o en el peor de los casos, habrían terminado.

—Lo lamento —dijo bajito.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, extrañada— no tienes nada que lamentar.

—Lamento que algunos chicos sean tan idiotas —lo dijo más para consolarla que por otra cosa, pero para ella era suficiente, así que le sonrió en agradecimiento, aún así la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

Takeru se quedó mirándola unos instantes sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, ya que nunca había estado tanto tiempo a solas con ella, ni menos la había visto triste, y ahora resultaba que ambas cosas estaban sucediendo. De repente la situación se le antojó de lo más _surrealista_. Apunto esa palabra mentalmente, quizás le serviría para después.

—Pero que tonta soy —se reprochó Mimi en voz alta, limpiándose con prisa las lágrimas de sus ojos y dejándolos negros en el proceso al olvidar que traía rimel— yo soy la mayor, se supone que debería aconsejarte en lugar de ponerme a llorar como una tonta.

El chico sonrió, aunque no supo si lo hacía por el tono dramático que Mimi había usado, tan propio de ella, o por las manchas negras que tenía ahora alrededor de sus ojos. En aquel momento descubrió que sin importar cómo se viera, su actitud la hacía brillar como ninguna chica que hubiera conocido antes y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, si basáramos nuestra vida en supuestos, yo debería animarte, porque tengo el emblema de la esperanza, ¿no crees? —sugirió sutilmente.

—Bah —susurró Mimi, moviendo la mano desdeñosamente para quitarle importancia al asunto— eso no significa nada, ya ves… yo tengo el emblema de la pureza, sin embargo… —bajó la mirada de repente y se mordió el labio inferior, como si estuviera pensando en alguna cuestión dolorosa.

_¿Sería posible que ella y Michael…? _

La mente de Takeru cogió vuelo, formulando un millón de teorías para el repentino cambio de humor de su acompañante, pero hubo una en particular que capturó su atención, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¿Tú y Michael… ustedes habéis…? —intentó preguntar, no sin cierta torpeza, pues las palabras parecían atorarse en su garganta; nunca había hablado con nadie sobre "eso" y hacerlo con una chica, que además era mayor que él, lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Mimi se giró a mirarlo con curiosidad al notar el nerviosismo del chico y al verlo con la mirada baja y el rostro encendido, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás pensando?! —chilló enseguida, sintiendo arder sus mejillas por la vergüenza—. Yo no hablaba de eso, quiero decir…no es que él y yo, bueno sí… en realidad no… ¡eso no es asunto tuyo!

Takeru abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la actitud de la castaña. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?, claro que ella no iba hablar de eso con él, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido algo así?

—Mimi, yo… no quise…

—Seguramente has pasado demasiado tiempo con Tai, ¿no es así?...

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado, ¿qué tenía que ver él en todo eso?

—¡Sí!, eso tiene sentido, porque tú eres muy amigo de Kari, así que debes pasar mucho tiempo en su casa, ¿verdad?, sabía que Taichi era una mala influencia para los menores… —dijo atropelladamente, a medida que iba sacando conclusiones acerca de lo sucedido.

Takeru no entendía de qué estaba hablando, es más, su mente se había desconectado al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga.

—T.k., ¿estás ahí?... —preguntó Mimi, zarandeándolo ligeramente.

El rubio se volteó a verla sobresaltado.

— Perdón, es que me distraje, pero te aseguro que no quise ofenderte, yo sólo creí que… —se detuvo al darse cuenta de que si seguía hablando podría empeorar las cosas — no sé porqué dije eso, perdóname, por favor —se disculpó inclinando la cabeza.

—Está bien —suspiró Mimi— quizás exageré un poco, no es que Tai sea mala persona.

T.k. asintió brevemente, sin entender cómo es que la chica había cambiado de opinión tan rápido, pero decidiendo que sería mejor seguirle la corriente.

"_Las mujeres siempre estamos pensando en muchas cosas, es por eso que los hombres a veces no nos entienden, pero si alguna vez te pasa eso Takeru, no te acomplejes ni le hagas creer a la chica en cuestión que no sabes de lo que habla, limítate a asentir… eso es mejor que oírlos reclamando que somos muy complicadas para ustedes" _

—¿Entonces puedo saber por qué crees que el emblema no significa nada?

Mimi lo miró con expresión meditabunda antes de contestar.

—No es que no signifique nada, es sólo que… a veces… —se detuvo de pronto como si tuviera las palabras en la garganta y no consiguiera sacarlas, había fruncido el ceño ligeramente.

"Que expresión tan poco favorecedora para una chica tan bonita" — pensó T.k.

—¿Sabes?, no tienes que decírmelo… sólo intentaba poner un tema de conversación —comentó despreocupadamente, mientras se abrazaba las piernas y apoyaba el mentón en sus rodillas.

Ella se quedó mirándolo varios segundos, al oírlo hablar había alzado la cabeza tan violentamente que su cabello se había mecido a su alrededor, desordenándose. Al final sonrió. Fue una sonrisa de labios juntos, de esas que no enseñan los dientes.

—Vaya, parece que tienes más tacto para tratar con las chicas que tu hermano —susurró con ligereza, como quien comenta el clima.

Para Takeru no era desconocida la enemistad que existía entre la chica y Yamato, pero era la primera vez que en toda su vida que la escuchaba referirse a él sin desprecio en su tono de voz. Siempre le había causado especial curiosidad saber qué le habría hecho para que ella lo odiara tanto, sin embargo, su hermano, tan reservado como él solo, al principio se había negado rotundamente a darle una respuesta, para luego pasar a dar respuestas evasivas o malintencionadas.

_Mimi es una cría, fue una tontería, cosas de niños, es demasiado sensible. Y su favorita: "No es la gran cosa, créeme, puedes seguir viviendo sin saberlo…velo como las matemáticas, no porque no las entiendas, significa que no puedes entender las demás asignaturas, ¿verdad?"_

Su hermano era un maestro con las palabras, cuando quería usarlas en algo que no fuera su música, claro.

Se había quedado atrapado en su propio mundo como solía pasarle, justamente eso era algo que Hikari solía reprocharle, decía que no le prestaba atención, cuando todo lo que pensaba mientras estaban juntos era en ella.

—Si mi emblema es la pureza… —dijo Mimi de repente, haciendo que volcara toda su atención en ella—, no debería sentir envidia ni rencor, sin embargo, últimamente me siento atrapada por esas emociones…tal vez suene un poco soso —sonrió con desgano y hasta con ironía se habría atrevido a decir Takeru.

Quiso decirle que no le sonaba soso en lo absoluto, pero por algún motivo no se atrevió; se quedó mirándola.

—Es normal que un alma tan pura pueda mancharse en una sociedad tan contaminada —dijo apenas el pensamiento llegó a su cabeza, con aire meditabundo.

Mimi a su lado, se quedó callada y él se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Esperaba que la castaña no lo malinterpretara.

—¡Que bonito!, deberías ser escritor —dijo la chica, sorprendiéndolo.

Alzó la cabeza de manera abrupta y vio que ella le sonreía.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó un poco avergonzado.

—Claro.

Intentó sonreírle de vuelta y apartó la mirada. Llevaba un tiempo pensando acerca de la posibilidad de convertirse en escritor, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie, porque le daba vergüenza. Mimi era la primera persona que sugería que podría hacerlo y era de quien menos se lo habría esperado. _Demasiado que asimilar._

—¿Estás bien? —la castaña se había inclinado, acercando mucho su rostro al de Takeru y causando que se sobresaltara al descubrirla a sólo centímetros de distancia.

—S-Sí… —tartamudeó echándose hacia atrás, en un intento evidente de recuperar su espacio. Otra vez sus mejillas se habían pintado de un bonito carmín. _Genial._

Mimi le sonrió sin percatarse de lo incómodo que había puesto a su amigo.

—Es que de pronto te quedaste pensando, ¿acaso dije algo inapropiado?, porque Izzy suele decirme que hablo mucho —comentó alzando los hombros.

—No, no, nada de eso…. simplemente me sorprendí.

—¿Nadie te había dicho antes que tienes talento? —preguntó aparentemente sorprendida.

—No exactamente.

—Pues alguien debería hacerlo, porque tienes talento con las palabras, de hecho, creo que si no fueras menor por dos años, me fijaría en ti… definitivamente eres como la versión buena de Yamato —hablaba con la misma propiedad de siempre, como quien simplemente comenta que el día está bonito, sin darse cuenta de lo rojo que estaba Takeru.

_¿Por qué de repente hacía tanto calor? _— se preguntaba el rubio.

—Arigato —murmuró.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?, no era un cumplido.

—Es que… había estado pensando… quiero decir, en el último tiempo… he estado viendo la posibilidad, y ya que tú lo dices, pues… me gustaría ser escritor —habló atropelladamente.

—¡Magnífico! —exclamó Mimi, aplaudiendo efusivamente— tienes todo mi apoyo, cuando publiques tu primera novela seré la primera en leerla —anunció con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

T.k. asintió apenado.

—Ahora que lo pienso, podrías escribirme un cuento por ser tu primera fanática, ¿no? —sugirió, bastante entusiasmada con su idea.

—Yo… la verdad no es como que lleve mucho hasta el momento, he intentado escribir, pero es difícil…siempre acabo arrojando las hojas al papelero, no sé si llegue a conseguirlo.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, ¡si tú eres el que tiene la emblema de la esperanza!, ¿no fue lo que me dijiste hace un momento?, no puedes darte por vencido, porque las cosas se ponen difíciles, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón.

—¿Entonces me escribirás un cuento? —preguntó emocionada.

—Sí, puedo intentarlo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Vale, lo prometo —asintió tomando la mano que la chica le ofrecía para sellar la promesa.

—Será fantástico, pero que no sea muy complicado, odio los autores que se dan miles de vueltas para decir las cosas o cambian las palabras para confundir a todo el mundo. Una vez tomé un libro de la mesa de Izzy, algo sobre un _Kalka _o algo así, iba de un humano que se convierte en un insecto, ¡en un insecto! —enfatizó— ¿Puedes creerlo?, era rarísimo.

Takeru tuvo que contener una carcajada, no quería que la chica pensara que se estaba riendo de ella, aunque eso hacía, sólo que no en un tono de burla, y sabía que si Mimi lo descubría, le costaría mucho hacerla entender eso, era de las que se ofendían con facilidad.

—¿No será Kafka de quién hablas? —preguntó con tono gentil, cuando ella hubo terminado de hablar.

Mimi se llevó una mano al mentón durante algunos segundos, aparentemente concentrada en recordar.

—Pues sí, me parece que es como tú lo dices —concluyó, alzándose de hombros. Para ella no tenía importancia equivocarse en una cosa como esa, un literato querría matarla, pero Takeru no era uno, sólo un aspirante; y en todo caso, dudaba que si lo fuera, reaccionara de una manera distinta. La gustaba ese aire ingenuo que despedía la chica.

—¿Quieres saber una de las cosas que detesto de tu hermano?

La pregunta fue tan abrupta, que lo descolocó por algunos segundos, antes de que atinara a asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Es un insensible y un soberbio!, siempre se comporta como si lo supiera todo y le encanta refregármelo en la cara —le dijo con toda sinceridad, se notaba en su tono de voz.

Takeru dudaba seriamente que alguna vez Mimi pudiera mentir convincentemente.

Analizó sus palabras.

_Insensible. _En apariencia diría él, pues muy pocos conocían al verdadera Yamato detrás de las tres carcasas de acero que se ponía para alejar a los demás, era como si viviera en una guerra constante con cualquier ser humano que interviniera en su perímetro.

_Soberbio. _Para nada, o tal vez por ser su hermano lo admiraba demasiado como ver sus defectos, sin embargo, él huía del reconocimiento y sabía que cuando lo hacía, era porque no le gustaba, no por hacerse el modesto ni nada por el estilo.

Creía entender por donde iban las ideas de Mimi.

Yamato era tosco para relacionarse con el resto, no filtraba nada, simplemente decía lo que pensaba sin temor a lastimar a otros. A veces se arrepentía, otras no.

Él, por ejemplo, en una situación así le habría corregido sin tapujos su error respecto al nombre de Kafka, y luego habría seguido como si nada, sin el menor rastro de arrepentimiento. Takeru no podía ser así. En algunas ocasiones le decía a su hermano que se había pasado, que no era necesario ser tan frío, pero eso era parte de su esencia. Además, si a alguien realmente le interesaba, tendría que tener paciencia y ponerse a picar para echar abajo las corazas, podía tomar algo de tiempo (a él no le había tomado demasiado por ser su hermano), pero si alguien lo hacía, sabría que esa persona era merecedora de conocer al verdadero Yamato, nunca tan cariñoso como otros, nunca tan insensible como la mayoría pensaba.

Prefirió no decirle nada a Mimi, le parecía que esos dos disfrutaban discutiendo, ¿para qué iba echar abajo la lista de defectos que tenía la chica sobre su hermano?, sería como meterse entre una partida de _jenga_ entre dos personas y derrumbar la torre de un zarpazo. Nunca había sido entrometido. Él tenía otros defectos.

—Oye, ahora que lo pienso no me has dicho porqué estás con insomnio, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? —Mimi nuevamente lo regresó a la realidad.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, automáticamente. Si bien, no era tan serio como Matt, ni le importaba demostrar sus sentimientos, odiaba ser tan transparente.

—¿Acaso es un asunto del corazón?, porque yo soy experta en esos temas… —insistió la castaña.

—¿Có-cómo lo sabes? — tartamudeó él. No se atrevía a mirarla, pero habría jurado por su libro más valioso que la muchacha lo miraba a él con picardía.

—Elemental, mi querido Takeru —dijo Mimi, haciéndose la misteriosa —te conozco desde que eras así de pequeño —le enseñó con la mano la altura que tenía en ese entonces—, que me haya ido a Nueva York no significa que me olvidara de ustedes, tengo una amiga que dice que soy muy observadora además, si me permites decirlo.

"Como si necesitara permiso para auto alabarse" —pensó T.k. con una sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios.

—Es más, me atrevería a decir que se trata de Hikari-chan, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

_Game over_ —susurró una voz en la cabeza del rubio. Si eso fuera un juego de pelea, ahora mismo estaría tumbado en el suelo.

Suspiró. ¿Acaso valía la pena negar lo evidente cuando Mimi había dado justo en el clavo?

—Lo estás —susurró.

—Bien. La aceptación es el primer paso, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?, ¿un novio?, ¿un pretendiente?, ¿un hermano sicópata?

Takeru estuvo tentado de carcajearse.

—Dejando fuera lo de hermano sicópata, que sí me preocupa un poco…

—Es verdad, Tai es un poco loco, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, ustedes ya son grandes, ¿no? —intervino Mimi.

—Sí, así es. No creo que Tai sea el mayor problema ahora mismo.

—¿Entonces cuál es? —preguntó alzando las cejas, tan curiosa por conocer la verdad como probablemente lo estaría ante una telenovela. De las buenas, eso sí.

—Pues… ella…

—¿Acaso no te corresponde?, porque harían tan bonita pareja.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces Daisuke está acaparando su atención?, no me digas que Hika-chan se dio por vencida con él, es decir, no es una mala opción, pero teniéndote a ti al lado…

—¡Mimi! —gritó para atraer la atención de la chica, que se quedó muda de inmediato.

—Oh, lo lamento. He estado hablando demás, ¿cierto? —preguntó arrepentida.

—No importa, es sólo que…no es nada de eso. Simplemente yo, no he podido reunir el valor para decirle lo que siento.

Esperaba que apenas lo dijera, Mimi se largara a hablar otra vez, diciéndole que era una cobarde, que tenía que hacerlo antes de que alguien más se le adelantara y cosas por el estilo, sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

La observó de reojo. Al parecer estaba sorprendida y eso la había dejado muda.

_Vaya, haberlo sabido antes _—pensó con ironía.

—¿Hace cuánto te diste cuenta de que sientes eso por ella? —preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, con voz calmada.

—Una semana, quizás dos. Del mes no pasa —respondió él, corrigiéndose a sí mismo. La verdad es que llevaba un buen tiempo intentando reunir el valor para decírselo, sin resultado. Temblaba cada vez que la veía con la idea de contarle lo que sentía.

—¿Tienes, tal vez…, miedo? —volvió a preguntar con más cautela.

—Supongo que sí —contestó enseguida, alzando la cabeza bruscamente para mirarla a los ojos —no lo había dicho en voz alta hasta ahora, prefería decirme que sólo estaba esperando el momento correcto, pero creo que debo asumirlo. Tengo miedo.

—¿Y a qué temes?

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Esa pregunta era más difícil. Tuvo que rebuscar en su interior por un buen rato para dar con la respuesta.

—A que me rechace, supongo —susurró—. A que me rechace y pierda su amistad para siempre.

—Eso creí —replicó Mimi apenas pronunció la última palabra—. Escucha, sé que es difícil, y que lo que te voy a decir probablemente lo sepas, pero debes decírselo. No eres el primero ni serás el último que se enamora de su mejor amiga. Sin ir más lejos, ¿Tai y Sora?

—No es un buen ejemplo, rompieron hace un mes.

—Lo sé, pero nadie dice que no vuelvan y conociendo lo cabezotas que son, estoy segura de que se mueren de ganas por hacerlo, sólo que ninguno quiere dar el primer paso. Como sea, ellos no son lo importante, sólo los mencione porque era el ejemplo que tenía a mano. Tú y Hikari no tienen que ser como ellos. Yo creo que pueden funcionar juntos y, pues… si no lo hacen, no tienen que perder su amistad necesariamente, eso depende sólo de ustedes, y estoy segura de que si ella no llegara a corresponderte, no te sacaría de su vida, porque te adora. Se adoraron desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en el digimundo.

—¿En serio crees eso? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Tenía los brazos sobre las piernas y el mentón ligeramente recargado en ellos. A Mimi, por un segundo, le pareció ver al niño que recordaba de su tierna infancia. Un niño que a veces lloraba, y que no temía reconocer el miedo. Se alegró de saber que eso no había cambiado mucho en esos años.

—No lo creo, Takeru. Estoy segura —dijo con una sonrisa, para infundirle más confianza.

El rubio se quedó abstraído en sus pensamientos unos segundos mientras la chica lo contemplaba en silencio. Debía estar por cumplir los quince años, y eso se notaba en las facciones de su rostro que ahora eran más definidas y varoniles. Su espalda parecía más ancha y si miraba con atención podía ver el rastro de una incipiente barba en su mentón. Su cabello estaba más largo que la última vez que lo había visto —vaya a saber quién, cuándo fue eso—, pues los rizos rubios rozaban la mitad de su cuello.

De pronto sintió el impulso de acercarse, así como había hecho hace unos minutos atrás, pero con una intención muy diferente.

Takeru se volvió a mirarla al sentir los intensos ojos de la chica clavados en él. Fue entonces cuando Mimi se inclinó, se inclinó tanto que sus labios rozaron los suyos en un beso casto y rápido que lo aturdió. Él nunca lo vio venir, ni siquiera cuando días después siguió pensando en ello, encontró algún instante en el cual pudo prever lo que la chica haría.

Y tan rápido como se acercó, se alejó de él y todo hubo terminado.

Parpadeó confuso, y enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—¿Qu…qué ha sido…eso? — preguntó patidifuso.

Mimi dejó escapar una risa leve y clara, cubriéndose la boca con la punta de los dedos.

—Un beso, claro —contestó con soltura —es que te veías tan adorable que no he podido resistirlo.

Takeru volvió a pestañear sin saber qué decir, ¿cómo debía reaccionar en una situación como esa?, ¿cómo podía Mimi hacer algo así tan a la ligera?

—Vamos, relájate… sólo ha sido un beso —insistió al ver la confusión del muchacho a su lado—, no es como si hubiera sido tu primer beso, ¿verdad? —no preguntó con la idea de obtener una respuesta, pero la forma en que Takeru apartó la mirada con violencia fue más claro que si lo hubiese dicho. _Sí que había sido su primer beso._

Los segundos de silencio se sucedieron uno tras otro entre los dos, haciéndolos sentir incómodos.

—Yo… lo siento. No sabía, Koushiro siempre dice que tengo que pensar antes de hacer las cosas, supongo que tiene razón, pero es que sólo… no pensé que sería para tanto —se disculpó Mimi, muy apenada.

—No pasa nada —le contestó Takeru con una sonrisa ancha —perdóname tú a mí por quedarme como aturdido, es que no me lo esperaba.

La chica asintió suavemente con una sonrisa dubitativa en los labios.

—Es que no me lo creo. Han de haber muchas chicas detrás de ti… no me malinterpretes, no lo digo porque sea tu amiga ni porque tenga otra intención, pero has crecido muy bien y estás tan guapo como Yamato, incluso más.

—Ha habido algunas —le dijo casi en un susurro —pero las rechacé a todas, porque no me gustaban. Luego de un tiempo comencé a preguntarme si nunca me gustaría nadie, y entonces…

—Entonces descubriste tus sentimientos por Hikari —concluyó Mimi con tanta seguridad como si estuviera leyendo la línea de un libro.

—Ya lo sabes —susurró T.k., distraídamente.

—Bueno, entonces apresúrate y díselo antes de que alguien se te adelante —dijo alargando una mano hacia él para quitarle el sombrero y colocárselo.

Takeru alzó la cabeza, sorprendido.

Mimi se levantó del pasto, limpiando con cuidado su falda y se dio la vuelta. Sólo se alejó unos pasos, antes de volverse hacia el chico.

— Nos vemos otro día, a menos que quieras traer a Kari-chan, en ese caso avísame para no interrumpirlos — le sonrió ampliamente y tras quitarse el sombrero y arrojarlo en su dirección, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Takeru no pestañeó y la siguió con la mirada hasta que su figura se fue diluyendo por la lejanía y los rayos del sol que la hacían parecer casi un espejismo, hasta que ya no quedó nada de ella y fue como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

¿Llevar a Kari?, si alguna vez se le había siquiera pasado por la cabeza, la idea se esfumó aquel día.

No porque no quisiera compartir todo con ella, sino simplemente porque desde aquella vez que estuvo allí con Mimi, lo consideró un lugar de ellos, sólo de ellos, al margen de todo lo demás.

Sonrió y se inclinó para recuperar el sombrero y volver a ponérselo. Luego se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol, dejando reposar su cabeza en él con tranquilidad.

Al final le escribió su cuento y lo llamó _Tarde para dos en el digimundo._

Todos pensaron que se trataba de una de esas tantas tardes perdidas en el digimundo con Hikari. _Sólo ella supo la verdad._

Habló de las sonrisas que compartieron ese día, las de ellas siempre tan naturales y espontáneas, y también sobre todas las que le arrancó a él, incluso sin proponérselo.

Habló de sus ojos manchados con rimel, de su cabello agitándose en el viento, de sus ojos vivaces y su frescura, de ese breve beso que compartieron. Lo dejó todo en el papel, menos su nombre.

Nadie necesitó preguntar para creer que se trataba de Hikari. Todos se equivocaron y él no quiso sacarlos de su error.

A ella no tuvo que decírselo ni explicarle nada, bastó una mirada para que supiera que entendía que ese era su cuento. Un cuento que escribieron los dos.

Porque de sus once compañeros, sólo ella supo la verdad.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Sobre el título: **Nada del otro mundo, de hecho creo que no es original ni llamativo, pero me gustó en cuanto se cruzó la idea por mi cabeza, así que lo dejé. De alguna forma es una alusión a la frase: _Mesa para dos. _

**Sobre la pareja: **Mi primer Takimi. ¿Por qué Takimi?, pueden culpar a la imagen que subí a mi tumblr (que es jacque-kari, por si les interesa verla) y que pertenece a **KariPurpleField. **Tiene una página en **DeviantArt, **así que también podeís ver la imagen allí (Gracias a **Hikari Blossom **por la información, ya que no recordaba de dónde la había obtenido).

Estaba vagabundeando por internet, buscando imágenes Mishiro y de repente apareció esa y mi imaginación se activó, me dije: _Alguien debería escribir una historia sobre esa imagen. _Bueno, acaban de leer el resultado de ese pensamiento. Lo curioso es que cuando iba a la mitad se me ocurrió otra idea para esta pareja, basada en una canción de Maroon five, así que ¿quién sabe?, puede que regrese pronto por aquí.

**Sobre el fic en sí: **Me tomó bastante tiempo escribirlo, y eso que sólo es un one-shoot. Creo que lleva en mi computadora más de un mes. Hoy solamente lo revisé y le di un cierre. No sé si estoy contenta con el resultado, no me gusta tanto como me gustó en un principio la idea, pero prefiero dejarlo aquí en fanfiction a que se quede perdido entre mis archivos.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer :)

Sepan que los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
